


radio love machine by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of radio love machine by akamine_chan</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Frank had lost Gee in the pit. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	radio love machine by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [radio love machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548396) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Title** : radio love machine  
 **Author** : akamine_chan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bandom  
 **Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Frank had lost Gee in the pit. Again.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548396)  
**Length** 0:04:58  
Link: [right click here mp3 zip](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/radio%20love%20machine.mp3.zip)


End file.
